legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII, and the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' and ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', she plays a supportive role. Tifa is Cloud Strife's childhood friend, but lost contact with him years ago. When she meets him again, she convinces him to join the resistance group she is a member of, AVALANCHE, to fight Shinra Electric Power Company. Tifa supports Cloud as his comrade and helps him fight his nemesis Sephiroth, bearing the same hatred for him as Cloud does due to the destruction of their hometown. The Miracle Elite Storyline Phantom's Apprentice TBA A Christmas Bizarro in July TBA Nightosphere Most Wanted TBA Backstory Tifa was born in Nibelheim and was Cloud's next-door neighbor. She was outgoing and had many friends, but although she and Cloud were only a year apart in age, they were not close. Tifa's mother died when Tifa was eight years old in 1995, leaving her upset and confused. Tifa believed her mother had gone to Mt. Nibel, and that she could meet her again if she crossed the mountain. Tifa headed off to Mt. Nibel and Cloud followed to protect her, but they fell from a rickety bridge. Tifa's father found her severely injured and blamed Cloud for leading her to Mt. Nibel. Five years later, in 0000, Cloud decided to join SOLDIER like his idol Sephiroth, in part to impress Tifa. He called Tifa out to the water tower, a local date spot, to tell her of his plans, and Tifa made Cloud promise to protect her if she was ever in trouble. He left to join SOLDIER the following spring and Tifa kept checking the newspaper looking for some mention of him, and asking Shinra personnel if they knew him when they came to Nibelheim. She would find nothing, for Cloud never made it into SOLDIER, becoming only a lowly infantryman. Two years later, on September 21, 0002, a 15-year-old Tifa works as a tour guide in Mt. Nibel and is taking martial arts lessons from Zangan. In ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- she is hired by the player's Turk to lead a Shinra expedition to investigate a faulty Mako Reactor. The expedition includes Sephiroth and a SOLDIER named Zack. During their stay she drops hints to Zack of dreaming of a blond-haired SOLDIER protecting her. Unbeknown to her, Cloud is one of the two Shinra guards accompanying Zack and Sephiroth, but is concealing his identity due to his shame of failing to enter SOLDIER. Without her knowing it he prevents her entry to the reactor, attempts to protect her from a monster attack shortly after (trying to anonymously keep his promise) and is helped down the mountain by her. Afterward, Tifa messages Zack expressing her worry for the soldier who helped her. Sephiroth goes berserk when he learns who "his mother" is, and on October 1st sets Nibelheim ablaze before setting off to the reactor. Tifa's father and others follow, but Sephiroth slays them. Tifa finds her father dead at the Nibel Reactor with Sephiroth's Masamune. Declaring her hatred of Sephiroth and Shinra, she attacks him but Sephiroth disarms her and cuts her down. Tifa falls down the steps and slumps to the ground. Zack finds Tifa injured but she doesn't trust him and refuses help. Zack then engages Sephiroth, but is defeated. Cloud arrives and carries Tifa aside before confronting Sephiroth himself; he later admits he thought Tifa's wounds were fatal. Personality While deceptively strong, Tifa is empathic and emotionally shy. While identifying and responding to the feelings of others, Tifa does not express her feelings often, and when she does she struggles doing so. Tifa has motherly qualities, acting as a support for others, and keeping the others around her optimistic. In Final Fantasy VII, Tifa is a hard worker and spends her time caring for everyone but herself, keeping the feelings of uneasiness towards Cloud locked up. She offers sanctuary and protects those in need, and is often an emotional crutch for the other AVALANCHE members to lean on. Tifa finds them to be kindred spirits seeking to end the tyranny the Shinra Electric Power Company has brought unto the Planet, although initially she joined the rebel group to seek revenge for the destruction of her hometown and the deaths of her family and friends therein. Tifa helps Cloud along the way in his soul-searching to find himself, while reminding the other party members to "be strong." Unlike the other party members, she does not explicitly have a backstory to tell the others, which can partly be attributed to her shyness, and partly to how much of it is shared with Cloud, as they hail from the same hometown. This forms a bond between the two, and Cloud is Tifa's emotional link to the old life she used to lead in Nibelheim, which was destroyed by Shinra's influence. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Tifa has grown more forward and tries to keep their family unit together when Cloud falls into depression. She acts like a parental figure towards the children in her care, both defending them in battle and giving them emotional support. Though not clingy, she appears hurt by Cloud's distantness. Tifa pushes him to take action and to stop brooding with what he considers to be his past failings. Relationships Cloud Strife Barret Wallace Aerith Gainsborough Red XIII Cat Sith Cid Highwind Yuffie Kisaragi Vincent Valentine Sephiroth Samus Aran Lara Croft Chun Li Cammy White Taki Mai Shiranui Bayonetta Yukari Yakumo Azazel (Highschool DxD) Yu Narukami Reimu Hakurei Archer/Future Shirou Emiya Dissidia: Shadowgate Tifa was one of the Cosmos warriors that had fallen during the 12th cycle; however, she wasn't dead but ended up in Stormhaven. She soon reunited with Cloud and the group ventured into Shadowgate. She teamed up with Cloud, Cecil, Firion, and Kain, and by the time they were successful on defeating the Behemoth, she wound up inside The Planet's Core with Cloud. They reunited with their old friends and she was willing to explain everything to them, including their loss of Cosmos, who helped Zack and Aerith guide them to help the group find the lost duo. Daemon Rising with a SMASH! In a Game Cube, Tifa was actually a replica as Enzo rebooted. LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Gallery Tifa-Lockhart-shi-no-kioku-30930840-768-1024.png 536999-1366x768-me.jpg Final-fantasy-tifa-lockhart-tekken-doa-ff-kingdom-hearts-18833201-640-480.jpg Tifa2.jpg Tifa-tifa-lockheart-1068375_1024_768.jpg Final-fantasy-vii-advent-children-tifa-lockheart-1920x1080-wallpaper.jpg Final_fantasy_vii_advent_children_tifa_lockheart_desktop_1920x1080_hd-wallpaper-542636.jpg Tifa_AC_Dissidia_Alt.PNG 4635542tifa.jpg img_80295_35979132_5.jpeg BBACFA8E94386ABEBF2C5D073831519F.png Tifa.Lockhart.full.621065.jpg 527797-tifa0190.jpg 527823-44.jpg 527832-dirgeofcerberus015.jpg 527836-tifa0168.jpg 584955-tifa_4.jpg 1772117-tifacloseopesmile.jpg 527801-tifa_2.jpg tifa0419.jpg tifa.jpg Tifa_ModoEX.png Tifa_FFVII.png Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png Tifa-DissidiaRender.png Tifa_KHII.png FFCCVII-Tifa.jpg D012_EX_-_Final_Heaven4.jpg|Final Heaven Uncertaintys--2946326.png 4vQsmzv3Q4Y.jpg final-fantasy-vii-2019-remake-dq.jpg DF_Tifa.jpg Tifa-Kotobukiya-Resin-Statue.jpg Tifa31.png|"Tifa Lockhart as she appears in Final Fantasy 7: The Remake" Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart.png|"Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart" Tifa Lockhart and Bigby Wolf.png|"Tifa Lockhart and Bigby Wolf" Chun Li and Tifa.png|"Chun Li and Tifa Lockhart" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters that hail from the Final Fantasy universe Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters Favorite by JackTbug Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters in Dissidia: Shadowgate